Everyone Reads Breaking Dawn
by Twilightjalice
Summary: Forks High School Reunion! They read book 3 of Breaking Dawn. Everyone is in it, all vampires, shapeshifters, and humans in it. Stephanie Meyers characters and story. Some humor. Review to tell me what chapters to do, and I can do other chapters from other books except NM. Sorry I hate that book, so not that book.


Everyone Reads Breaking Dawn

By: Twilightjalice

Chapter 1

Bella Pov:

Today is the day! It's the 5 year reunion! I can't wait to see all my Forks high school friends. Ever since I became a vampire and that incident with the Volturi I've been out of touch with almost everyone. I still see my dad Charlie, and his wife Sue Clearwater. Over the years, the treaty hasn't been a problem. We are welcome to cross the border as we wish and they are welcome to the house as they wish too. Ever since Jacob imprinted on my daughter Renesmee, the whole pack warmed up to us. Renesmee stopped growing at an increasing rate at the age three. Now she grows at a human rate. Me and Edward are really happy, because we get to spend time with my little nudger. Right now she looks like a healthy 5 years old. She has bronze curls that reach her low back, her skin is as hard as ours, she is as pale us, and she is as strong and fast as us. She is mentally 18, but physically 5. She can talk but she prefers to communicate with her hands.

"Bella, love, are you ready?" asks my angel.

"Yeah, just excited" I reply. He hugs me from behind and I can't help but just laugh. "I don't know what I did to deserve you"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Edward says. "I mean I have you and Renesmee, the two most wonderful girls in my life" If I wasn't a vampire my face would be beet red!

"I think we're pretty lucky we have both of us in our life" I say. He gives me a quick peck on the lip and we run off to the main house, to find the rest of the family. When we got to the main house, I saw Rosalie and Jacob fighting to carry Renesmee, even though she is five and can walk perfectly fine ever since she was a year old. Jake and Rose get along fine if they are talking about cars or Renesmee, but other than that it's back to square one, calling each other mutt and blondie.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asks towing Jasper. Alice dressed us all up in a dress or in formal attire.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on you guys" I said. Even though Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are a year "older" they still tagged along. Same with Jake.

"Alright, Jake, Bella, Renesmee, you guys are with me in the Volvo, everyone else go in Emmett's Jeep or Alice's Porsche." Edward says. We head to garage and get in. We got to the school in record time. We headed to gym and we saw all of our friends. In one glance I immediately saw Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren. We all headed to where they were standing by the bleachers.

"Hey guys! It's been so long since the last time I say you guys." I told them.

A chorus of "Hey Bella" " Hey Edward" and "Hey" to the other Cullen's, was all I heard.

"So what happened in the last 5 years?" I asked

"Well me and Ben just came back from our honeymoon 2 weeks ago" Angela said.

"Congratulations!" I said. I saw Edward wink at me from the corner of my eye. I was so happy for them even though I found out that it was a set up. One day I was sulking on how I missed Angela, and he accidently let it slip that Emmett and him set them up by making Ben jealous, by making Ben think that he was going to ask Angela on a date.

"Me and Jessica are now happily married for almost 2 years now" Mike said. I'm so happy they are together. Mike started creeping me, following me everywhere; he just wouldn't take a hit.

"Me and Tyler were married right after you guys and we have a 5 year old daughter name Jennifer. Do you guys have any kids?" Lauren asked.

"Congratulations to you guys, and yeah I have a daughter too, she's five years old and she is right here" I said grabbing Renesmee from Jake.

"Wow, she looks so much like you guys, and she is adorable!" everyone said.

"What's your name sweetie?" Angela asked

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. It's so nice to meet you." Renesmee gave them a dazzling smile, shocking everyone.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" Angela said

"Hello Renesmee, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Jennifer" Lauren said, in a shocking sweet voice.

"Hi" Jennifer said. "My name is Jennifer, but people call me princess, or Jenni. Your name is to long so I'm going to call you Ren" I see she is a lot like Lauren I thought.

"Hello Jenni, it's nice to meet you" Renesmee said in her bell like voice.

"Mommy, I want my Barbie. GO GET MY BARBIE!" Jenni screamed at Lauren. Lauren excused herself and went to her car I'm guessing to get Jenni her Barbie.

"Umm, so how are you doing Bella" Mike asked.

"You know, this and that, same old same old" I responded. But before could respond Mr. Greene interrupted at that time.

"hhmhm, Hello, Hello. Welcome to the 5 year reunion class of 2006 from Forks High School. Today we are going to read a book, well part of a book, since that's all I have, today. This book is based on one of your guys life" Mr. Greene the principal said. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"Well all I could find was book 3 of Breaking Dawn" Mr. Greene said. "We also have some people with us today, like some of the students from La Push, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and Chief Sawn today. This should be interesting, I wonder what this is about I thought.

"So let me begin, I think this book is about the Cullen's, or should I say Bella Cullen, as it's in her point of view." Immediately I started panicking. Everyone was staring at me, I felt uncomfortable.

"**Preface"** he read. I gulped.

"**No longer just a nightmare, the line of black advanced on us through the icy mist stirred up by their feet." This brought back memories. We all glanced at each other, with that horror struck face. We knew what this was about. The Volturi.**

"What's this about" I heard people murmur.

"**We're going to die, I thought in panic. I was desperate for the precious one I guarded, but even to think of that was a lapse in attention I could not afford."** People started staring, and glancing at Renesmee.

"**They ghosted closer, their dark robes billowing slightly with the movement. I saw their hands curl into bone-colored claws. They drifted apart, angling to come at us from all sides. We were outnumbered. It was over."**

"Bella is this a joke" asked a worried Angela

I whispered a "no" and she was immediately worried like herself.

"**And then, like a burst of light from a flash, the whole scene was different. Yet nothing changed - the Volturi still stalked toward us, poised to kill. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted them to charge. The panic changed to bloodlust as I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth."** Now people just stared at us like we were crazy. But my family we were worried if the Volturi were going to come back, because are secret was on the line.

"Who are the Volturi" Angela asked, now super worried.

"You'll find out" was all I could say, as I remembered that terrible day.

"Well that was interesting, but lets keep on reading." Mr. Greene said. "Chapter 19 Burning, I wonder where the other 18 chapters are"

"**The pain was bewildering."** Now every one was looking at me. Edward cringed.

"**Exactly that - I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality." **I saw worried faces all around the gym.

"**I tried to separate them. Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much. Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain. Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was. Reality had come on so fast."** There were gasps all around the gym.

"Edward, I don't think you'll like hearing this chapter." I told him in a whisper. But then I suddenly remembered the title of the chapter, Burning. They're going to know that I lied to them, that I actually burned, when I was changed.

"**One moment, everything was as it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved. Smiles. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for. And then one tiny, inconsequential thing had gone wrong. I'd watched as my cup tilted, dark blood spilling out and staining the perfect white, and I'd lurched toward the accident reflexively. I'd seen the other, faster hands, but my body had continued to reach, to stretch_ Inside me, something had yanked the opposite direction. Ripping. Breaking. Agony." **Edward cringed at those words.

"**The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe - I had drowned once before, and this was different; it was too hot in my throat. Pieces of me shattering, snapping, slicing apart_ More blackness."** I suddenly remembered what this is about. This is the delivery.

"**Voices, this time, shouting, as the pain came back. "The placenta must have detached!" Something sharper than knives ripped through me - the words, making sense in spite of the other tortures. Detached placenta - I knew what that meant. It meant that my baby was dying inside me. "Get him out!" I screamed to Edward. Why hadn't he done it yet? "He can't breathe! Do it now!" "The morphine - " He wanted to wait, to give me painkillers, while our baby was dying?! "No! Now - ," I choked, unable to finish." **Everyone was staring at** me** even more. Charlie looked super red, Renesmee looked like she was in pain, and Mr. Greene looked like he was having a hard time processing these things.

"**Black spots covered the light in the room as a cold point of new pain stabbed icily into my stomach. It felt wrong - I struggled automatically to protect my womb, my baby, my little Edward Jacob, but I was weak. My lungs ached, oxygen burned away. The pain faded away again, though I clung to it now. My baby, my baby, dying_ How long had passed? Seconds or minutes? The pain was gone. Numb. I couldn't feel. I still couldn't see, either, but I could hear. There was air in my lungs again, scraping in rough bubbles up and down my throat. "You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" Jacob? Jacob, still here, still trying to save me. Of course, I wanted to tell him. Of course I would keep my heart beating. Hadn't I promised them both? I tried to feel** **my heart, to find it, but I was so lost inside my own body. I couldn't feel the things I should, and nothing felt in the right place. I blinked and I found my eyes. I could see the light. Not what I was looking for, but better than nothing."**

"Oh my gosh Bella" was what Angela said. Worried as always.

"**As my eyes struggled to adjust, Edward whispered, "Renesmee." Renesmee? Not the pale and perfect son of my imagination? I felt a moment of shock. And then a flood of warmth. Renesmee. I willed my lips to move, willed the bubbles of air to turn into whispers on my tongue. I forced my numb hands to reach. "Let me... Give her to me." The light danced, shattering off Edward's crystal hands. The sparkles were tinged with red, with the blood that covered his skin. And more red in his hands. Something small and struggling, dripping with blood. He touched the warm body to my weak arms, almost like I was holding her. Her wet skin was hot - as hot as Jacob's." Few people gave him a weird look while we were just smirking.**

"**My eyes focused; suddenly everything was absolutely clear. Renesmee did not cry, but she breathed in quick, startled pants. Her eyes were open, her expression so shocked it was almost funny. The little, perfectly round head was covered in a thick layer of matted, bloody curls. Her irises were a familiar** **- but astonishing - chocolate brown. Under the blood, her skin looked pale, a creamy ivory. All besides her cheeks, which flamed with color. Her tiny face was so absolutely perfect that it stunned me. She was even more beautiful than her father. Unbelievable. Impossible. "Renesmee," I whispered. "So... beautiful." The impossible face suddenly smiled - a wide, deliberate smile. Behind the shell-pink lips was a full complement of snowy milk teeth. She leaned her head down, against my chest, burrowing against the warmth. Her skin was warm and silky, but it didn't give the way mine did." **Now people were staring at Renesmee, and I saw a hint of blush.

"**Then there was pain again - just one warm slash of it. I gasped. And she was gone. My angel-faced baby was nowhere. I couldn't see or feel her. No!I wanted to shout. Give her back to me! But the weakness was too much. My arms felt like empty rubber hoses for a moment, and then they felt like nothing at all. I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel me. The blackness rushed over** **my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my self with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear. If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. I was only human, with no more than human strength. I'd been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long, like Jacob had said. But this wasn't just about me. If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt them. Edward. Edward. My life and his were twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, he wouldn't live through it, either. And a world without Edward seemed completely pointless. Edward had to exist. Jacob - who'd said goodbye to me over and over but kept coming back when I needed him. Jacob, who I'd wounded so many times it was criminal. Would I hurt him again, the worst way yet? He'd stayed for me, despite everything. Now all he asked was that I stay for him. But it was so dark here that I couldn't see either of their faces. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up."** I saw worried gasps all around the room. I ducked my head in Edward's chest.

"**I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated. It was sort of the pattern to my life - I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive. It had been enough up to this point. It would have to be enough today. I would endure this until help came. I knew Edward would be doing everything he could. He would not give up. Neither would I. I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches. It wasn't enough, though - that determination. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches, I needed something more to draw strength from. I couldn't pull even Edward's face into view. Not Jacob's, not Alice's or Rosalie's or Charlie's or Renee's or Carlisle's or Esme's... Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late. I felt myself slipping - there was nothing to hold on to. No!I had to survive this. Edward was depending on me. Jacob. Charlie Alice Rosalie Carlisle Renee Esme... Renesmee. And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something. Like phantom limbs, I imagined I could feel my arms again. And in them, something small and hard and very, very warm. My baby. My little nudger. I had done it. Against the odds, I had been strong enough to survive Renesmee, to hold on to her until she was strong enough to live without me."** Renesmee ran too me and if I was still human we would both be on the ground.

"**That spot of heat in my phantom arms felt so real. I clutched it closer. It was exactly where my heart should be. Holding tight the warm memory of my daughter, I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to. The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot." We all cringed, remembering what that felt like.**

"Edward you don't have to listen to this" I told him

"It's alright love, I did this too you, now I will pay by listening." he said.

"**Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron - my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me. The burning grew - rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it - anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger."** He cringed again. I tried soothing him but he is as stubborn as ever. People were wondering what was happening to us now.

"Bella is this a joke?" Mr. Greene asked.

"I'm afraid not sir" was all I could say.

"**James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful. The baby, kicking my ribs apart, breaking her way through me piece by piece. That was nothing. That was floating in a pool of cool water. I'd take it a thousand times. Take it and be grateful. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me. I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their** **way up my throat, licking at my face. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This wasn't part of the stories. My mind was unbearably clear - sharpened by the fierce pain - and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the questions. The morphine."**

"Carlisle" Edward growled

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't think would be the effect it would have" Carlisle said.

"What are you guys talking about" people said

"Bella are you ok?" of course it was Angela that said that. Jessica just had that same evil smirk, same with Lauren.

"Whatever" was what Edward said.

"So the morphine wouldn't have effected me, oh well, thank goodness it didn't have same effect on me" Emmett murmured. Rose just hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for" Emmett yelled, making everyone jump and stare.

"Stop being an idiot" Rose said in a hushed whisper.

"Well back to the story" Mr. Greene said. **"It seemed like a million deaths ago that we'd discussed it - Edward, Carlisle, and I. Edward and Carlisle had hoped that enough painkillers would help fight the pain of the venom. Carlisle had tried with Emmett, but the venom had burned ahead of the medicine, sealing his veins. There hadn't been time for it to spread. I'd kept my face smooth and nodded and thanked my rarely lucky stars that Edward could not read my mind. Because I'd had morphine and venom together in my system before, and I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of the medicine was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my veins. But there'd been no way I was going to mention that fact. Nothing that would make him more unwilling to change me. I hadn't guessed that the morphine would have this effect - that it would pin me down and gag me. Hold me paralyzed while I burned. I knew all the stories. I knew that Carlisle had kept quiet enough to avoid discovery while he burned. I knew that, according to Rosalie, it did no good to scream. And I'd hoped that maybe I could be like Carlisle. That I would believe Rosalie's words and keep my mouth shut. Because I knew that every scream that escaped my lips would torment Edward. Now it seemed like a hideous joke that i was getting my wish fulfilled. If I couldn't scream, how could I tell them to kill me? All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. Let me die, let me die, let me die."**

"Bella" Edward groaned

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to torment you" I whispered.

"**And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain. The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before the morphine, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed - knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame. The endless burn raqed on." **

"Bella what's happening" Jessica and Mike asked

"Ummm I don't know what to tell you. You'll have to find out" I said

"**It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again. Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the morphine's weight faded, and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it. Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree - in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins - I discovered that I could think around it. I could remember why I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture. This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire. I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive. My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth. I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end. I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool." **Us Cullen's all cringed at that memory. How the fire seemed like you were dying.

"**"Still no change?" "None." The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin. "There's no scent of the morphine left." "I know." "Bella? Can you hear me?" I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it - I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger - any change at all would be the end of my control. "Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it could be. Right now he only feared that I was suffering. "Maybe... Carlisle, maybe I was too late." His voice was muffled; it broke on the word late. My resolve wavered for a second. "Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. Shell be perfect." Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. He didn't need to suffer with me. "And her - her spine?" "Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme." **

"What happened to Esme" Angela asked

"It's not my story to tell, I'm sorry Angela" I said

**"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong." "Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine." A broken whisper. "She must be in agony." "We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience." Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry." I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still. Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in."**

"Bella why didn't you scream or do anything" Edward asked in that pained voice that pained me.

"I didn't want you to worry" was all I could say

"**Also room to worry. Where was my baby? Why wasn't she here? Why weren't they talking about her? "No, I'm staying right here," Edward whispered, answering an unspoken thought. "They'll sort it out." "An interesting situation," Carlisle responded. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything." "I'll deal with it later. We'll deal with it." Something pressed softly to my blistering palm. "I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed." Edward sighed. "I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both. Well, later." "I wonder what Bella will think - whose side she'll take," Carlisle mused. One low, strained chuckle. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does." Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me? I went back to counting Edward's breaths to mark the time. Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More... rhythmic. Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today. "How much longer?" Edward asked. "It won't be long now," Alice told him. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She sighed. "Still feeling a little bitter?" "Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she grumbled. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"** Mr. Greene stuttered that last part. I started thinking what he just read and then right when I was going to give up, it hit me. The secret was exposed, but hopefully no body caught it, but of course with my luck somebody caught it.

"Wait did he just say vampires" someone asked. Then every body went insane. We closed off all exits and every body was trying to hit us or push us.

"Wait stop screaming we need to explain please just sit down we won't kill you we promise" Carlisle said.

"How can we trust you, after all you guys are vampires" some one yelled and there were a chorus of "yeah" and "that's a lie"

"We are vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we only drink the blood of animals" Carlisle explained " We have golden eyes, because the animal blood, those who drink human blood have red eyes, and you can't tell anyone that vampires exists, or else everyone here is going to get killed by those who do drink human blood, you guys have to promise not to spill anything, not even to your parents, or else the whole town of Forks will be no more."

"Everyone sit down" Mr. Greene yelled. "Give them a chance, I mean trust them for now, listen.

"We don't drink human blood, I never killed a human and neither has Bella." Carlisle said.

"Well what about the others?" someone asked

"That's their story to tell, but they haven't killed a human since the 1950's. They haven't slipped up since then. It's been more than half a century and they are now well trained." Carlisle said

"Well lets just get back to the book and see for our selves." Mr. Greene said. Everyone was by the exits warry but listened.

"**"Focus, Alice." "Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now." There was a long moment of silence, and then Edward sighed. It was a new sound, happier. "She's really going to be fine," he breathed. "Of course she is." "You weren't so sanguine two days ago." "I couldn't see right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake." "Could you concentrate for me? On the clock - give me an estimate." Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec - " Quiet breathing. "Thank you, Alice." His voice was brighter. How long? Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day - eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that? "She's going to be dazzling." Edward growled quietly. "She always has been." Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. Look at her." Edward didn't answer, but Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I must be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash. I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear everything. Downstairs, someone was watching a ball game. The Mariners were winning by two runs."**

"Go Mariners" Emmett's voice boomed in the gym, making people jump. Only Emmett can make a joke at this time.

"**"It's my turn" I heard Rosalie snap at someone, and there was a low snarl in response. "Hey, now," Emmett cautioned. Someone hissed. I listened for more, but there was nothing but the game. Baseball was not interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to Edward's breathing again, counting the seconds. Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed. On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out... And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst... Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter. How was that possible? My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up - the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace. "Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house. The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice. "Listen," Edward told them. The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire. "Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over." My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart. My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there. "Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie... ?" "Yes - keep the baby away." What? No. No! What did he mean, keep my baby away? What was he thinking? My fingers twitched - the irritation breaking through my perfect facade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response. A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Bella? Bella, love?"**

"See Edward, I did respond somewhat" I told him

"Barely" I barely heard him.

"**Could I answer him without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it. 'Til bring them right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away. And then - oh! My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table. It became a battle inside me - my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more." **I heard a couple of gasps throughout the gym.

"**There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder." **People were curious, and scared at the same time, poor Jasper. But they were all seated back in the original spot on the bleachers.

"So you guys are dead" Tyler asked

"Technically yes, but we will never age, we will be stuck at the age we were turned. So I'm forever 18" I said with a little bit of glee in my voice.

"Don't be scared, we don't drink human blood like Carlisle said. We only drink animal blood." Alice said.

"That kind of makes it better" someone said.

"Please just listen to the rest of the story." We basically begged.

"And don't even think about running because we will know." Alice threatened. Everyone's heart rate speed up.

"How w-will y-you k-know?" Lauren stuttered

"Should we tell them or let them find out" I asked my family

"Better tell them, they're all freaked out, I calmed them down somewhat." Jasper said

"Alright, well Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel your emotions, Bella can shield and I can read minds." Edward said in a cool voice.

"That's very funny, do you really believe you can read minds, and she can tell the future?" Mike asked

"Mike you're a pervert, seriously I heard all your thoughts, you're so lucky Emmett and Jasper were there or you wouldn't be here today. Right now your thinking that I'm weird and in your head in high school you used to picture Bella naked and that she will break up with me and go to you. Also Jessica, I know all about your plans, I heard it all, you being a fake, pretending to be Bella's friend so you can get all the attention, and you were angry how I chose Bella instead of you, and even more angry when Mike asked Bella to the dance." Edward said in a stern voice.

"You could be making it up you know" Jessica spat out.

"Fine, Mr. Greene, I think it's a good idea that you take your wife out to dinner on your anneversity, and Angela, you always thought about your little twin brothers, and how you can make them happy, by taking them to the beach in La Push. Is that what you guys thought?"

"Yea" both Mr. Greene, and Angela said in unision.

"You were a fake friend Jessica?" I was so angry I was seeing red.

"N-n-n-no" she stuttered.

"That's a lie, I can't believe you. Don't talk to me, and you know what watch this." I ran at vampire speed to Edward's exit that he was covering and I kissed him, with all my anger. He kissed me back and in the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper wince from the anger rolling off of Jessica. I pulled back and grinned at her. She was pissed. I put my shield down, and I told Edward "why didn't you warn me before?"

"I'm sorry love, that's why I always thought you should hang out with Angela and Ben and put Jessica and Mike together. They are perfect for each other." He said in a not so quiet voice.

"We can still hear you" Jessica said in a malice tone.

"Whole point" Edward snapped at her.

"Lets get back to the story man" Emmett complained. But it was too late. Somehow Jessica had a gun in her purse and she shot me. What was more shocking was that it hit me and it tickled. I started laughing on the floor, everyone was staring at me.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked

"haha yea haha" I said while laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Charlie asked in a worried tone

"Because haha it haha tickles haha." I said

"Turn around let me see where you got hit." I finally stopped laughing so I let him check it.

"Your not even bleeding" gasps were all over the gym.

"We're bullet proof, and did you just shoot me" I asked with venom in my voice.

"N-n-n-no, what your supposed to be dead" Jessica stuttered.

"I'm already dead" I ran over to her, and grabbed the gun from her. I threw it at Edward and he gave it to Charlie, while grabbing the hand cuffs, and throwing it to me. I hand cuffed Jessica and said the usual police stuffs. Everyone was just stunned of what just happened in the past 5 seconds. I carried Jessica bridal style and put her on her feet even though I was really tempted to drop her on her butt. Charlie put her in his squad car and they drove off. We were all silent.

"Well that was interesting" Mr. Greene said.

"Ooh shoot me, shoot me" Emmett started ranting

"No" Edward said

"Eddie boy, come on. Stop being a party pooper." Emmett started complaining.

"Don't call me Eddie, or next time I'll steal your grizzly" Edward spat back.

"Don't you dare take my grizzly" Emmett threatened.

"What does a grizzly have to do with anything" Tyler asked

"That's Emmett's favorite since he lost his first match with a grizzly when he was human." Edward answered

"It's not grizzly season though" Charlie said

"You guys wrote no hunting grizzly's with guns and other weapons, you never wrote no wrestling with grizzlies and drinking their blood in your laws" Emmett said with annoyance

"We will now" Charlie said

"No, you can't their my favorite please don't, no chief swan don't. Bella tell your dad no." Emmett begged

"Dad please don't, you don't live with him, I hear him from the cottage, and grizzlies are fun to wrestle with. Jasper fought in the war, and trained newborns so he always wins, and Emmett is just to big I can't tackle him anymore. And Edward won't because he says I will get hurt." I said pleading. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor literally.

"You wrestle with bears?" Charlie was turning purple kind blue too.

"Yeah" I said shyly.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You can get killed" Charlie spat back

"I'm already dead, and anyways they won't hurt me. Bears are so much more fun then mountain lions." I said

"You wrestled with mountain lions? How can you do that?" He was turning blue

"Jasper can you calm him down and send a wave of gullible towards him?" I asked nicely

"Sure little sis, but you have to wrestle me" he said with a big grin on his face.

"How about I'll shield you from Edward for a week anytime you ask, because your no fun, you have me pinned in a minute" I pouted.

"hmm umm fine deal" he grinned. Charlie was calming down and he was thinking about it.

"Fine you can, but don't make an impact on the planet." Charlie said quietly. I jumped towards him and I thanked him.

"Thanks Jazz" I told Jasper. "Oh and if we wrestle stop throwing me in the trees or else I'll make Alice go shopping with you." I threatened.

"No promises little sis" he said with that evil grin

"You threw my daughter into a TREE!" Charlie yelled

"Well yea but, she threw me into a bolder but it's ok, there is a new tree now." Jasper smiled

"That's not the point, you threw my daughter into a tree, when you guys were wrestling!" Charlie was still yelling, his face was turning purple again.

"Sorry chief, but I gave her my mountain lion, well I saved her some to make it up for it." Jasper winced from the waves of anger Charlie was sending. Charlie started walking towards me.

"You are grounded, no wrestling with animals for two weeks, or wrestling with your brothers, and why would you wrestle them instead of Alice or Rosalie, you know girl vs. girl?" Charlie asked. Irritation clear in his voice.

"See, well Alice cheats, with her future seeing, and Rose doesn't want to get her hair messed up, so that's why I wrestle with the bears." I said trying to calm him down.

"Your still grounded" Charlie said in a stern voice.

"I'm 23 years old for crying out loud! Ok not crying because we cant cry but you know what I mean." I snapped back at him.

"Your immortal and stuck at 18" he spat back

"I'm still a legal adult" Charlie's face was turning blue now.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Fine"

"Awkward" Emmett said in a high pitch voice. Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot" she snapped

"Ow" Emmett complained

"Ok so do you guys want to read everything, or do you want to read the first few chapters, then go to the fight, or read the whole thing?" Mr. Greene asked.

AN: So review, and decide what chapters to do and I can do some from the other books too.


End file.
